Adoptemos
by Keita-chan
Summary: Una caja de dudosa procedencia mas Kidou mas Fudou igual a: ¿Adopción?


**Good day mina-san!**

**Bueno, como cada una de mis historias tiene su origen o historia (valga la redundancia XD), mientras buscaba en internet (viva Google Imágenes [XD]) me encontré con esta, y siendo sincera me pareció graciosa, porque admitámoslo, Level 5 tiene un severo trauma con los pingüinos y porque no terminar de recalcarlo con esto (XD), pero en fin, dejando las explicaciones de lado…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (los odio por solo sacar a Fubuki en unos míseros capitulos del Go! ¬¬)

_Adoptemos_

Se encontraban Toramaru y Tachimukai hablando tranquilamente cerca del campo de entrenamiento, tenían una hermosa y amena conversación donde sacaban relucir las cualidades de sus ídolos, claro que era más sana que la que otros tenían; pero en medio de esta conversación un molesto mohicano camino con pasos furiosos pasando por en medio de estos dos para interrumpir su placida conversación. Cabe destacar que no fue precisamente con cariño que lo hizo pues casi termina por lanzar al pequeño Tachimukai al suelo y a Toramaru al norte de Japón, ¿Pero qué demonios se traía?

—Esto, Fudou-san… —Hablo Tachimukai—, ¿Podría al menos disculparse? —El mohicano se detuvo en seco para girar su vista y enviarle su mejor mirada asesina que tenía consigo, el pobre castaño tembló ante semejante reacción y prefirió no hablar más.

Akio bufo molesto para devolver la mirada a su camino. Sin duda hoy no era su día, ¿Por qué? Todo por culpa de esa estúpida caja que encontró su "gran amigo", notándose el sarcasmo, Yuuto Kidou; el tipo estaba completamente loco si creía que iba a aceptar semejante proposición.

_Iban ellos tranquilamente esa tarde recorriendo algunas partes de la zona de Japón situadas en la isla donde se celebraba el FFI, ¿Cómo habían terminado saliendo los dos sabiendo la gran relación que tenía? Solo una palabra: Haruna. Si, el mismísimo Akio sabía que mientras siguiera sufriendo el odio irreverente de Kidou hacia él no podría ni acercarse diez metros al lugar donde se encontrase su hermana, pues si era sobreprotector incluso con sus mejores amigos, como seria con él que era su eterno rival. "Mejor prevenir que lamentar", o eso había dicho Midorikawa._

_Una parte de él estaba harto, harto sin dudas, ¿Pero qué demonios se traía ese tipo con los pingüinos? Desde que salieron no paraba de decir "pingüinos esto", "pingüinos aquello" estaba seguro de que de no tener ese plan en mente y de que aun habían transeúntes en las calles ya hubiese cometido homicidio en ese mismo lugar. Suspiro internamente intentando apaciguar sus ansias asesinas._

—"_Vamos Akio, hazlo por Haruna, por Haruna…" —Se decía internamente._

_Y así siguieron el recorrido sin que Kidou dejase de lado el tema de los pingüinos. El pobre Fudou estaba por arrancarse el poco cabello que tenia de la frustración hasta que su acompañante se detuvo en seco produciendo que él también se detuviese; lo miro por un rato pero esta no se movía así que con algo de timidez se acercó a él para asegurarse de que no hubiese quedado paralizado o que hubiese muerto en vida, sin duda rogaba que hubiese sido lo segundo._

—_Oye… —Le llamo pero este no respondió—, Oye —Lo movió pero de igual forma no respondió—, ¡Demonios Kidou respóndeme! —Pero el de rastas seguía sin responder—, ¡No me asustes, Kidou!_

_Se quedó quieto por un momento y finalmente Yuuto pareció moverse para mirarlo directamente, o al menos eso pensaba ya que por esos malditos googles no sabía si estaba viendo la esquina o a él._

—_¿Q-Qué pasa? —Pregunto levemente cohibido._

—_Fudou —Hablo seriamente, eso era malo, ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de su plan? Akio sudo frio—, mira —Le dijo y Fudou suspiro en sus adentros._

—_¿Qué mire qué? —Le pregunto e inmediatamente el chico le apunto al frente._

_El mohicano dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde apuntaba la mano de su acompañante para encontrarse con una solitaria caja de cartón; Akio elevo una ceja confundido, ¿Qué demonios tenía esa caja de especial?_

—_¿Qué acaso no lo ves? —Pregunto Kidou a lo que Fudou negó con la cabeza. El estratega principal frunció el ceño y con pasos alargados se dirigió a la caja, se inclinó y haciendo una ademan de mano llamo al otro chico._

_Algo le decía por dentro que no acercase, pero la maldita curiosidad pudo más y lo empujo a acercarse; cuando logro estar lo suficientemente cerca se percató de lo que su compañero miraba con esmero, esos eran…_

—_¡¿Pingüinos?! —Sin duda lo tomo desprevenido. ¿Pero qué demonios hacían unos pingüinos en medio de la nada, y sobre todo en una caja?_

—_Fudou —Le llamo su acompañante. ¡Oh no! ¡Ese tono no! Akio lo miro con un rostro completamente asustado, siempre que utilizaba ese tono sabía lo que venía—, adoptémoslos —Dijo._

—_¡¿Qué?! —Grito. Estaba jodido de la cabeza si pensaba que iba a aceptar semejante locura, si estaba harto de escucharlo hablar de pingüinos imagínense que sería si tuviera que cuidar de ellos. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Akio Fudou no era ninguna niñera de pingüinos—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni lo pienses!_

—_Akio —Le dijo nuevamente. Ahora sí que no, ya lo estaba llamando por su nombre, eso era realmente malo—, adoptémoslo._

—_¡Que no! _

—_Akio —Suplico nuevamente mientras se le enrojecían las mejillas y pequeñas gotas de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, ¿En serio creía que eso iba a funcionar?—, por favor —Canto como niño pequeño._

_Por su parte Fudou estaba con el enorme tic en el ojo; por un lado estaba la opción de seguir negándose, pero eso significaría desaprovechar esta oportunidad de convencer a Kidou de que era una buena persona para su hermana, pero también estaba en aceptarlo y sumergirse en una vida llena de pingüinos y un lunático de estos mismos. Akio suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por qué demonios le pasaban estas cosas a él? Si tan solo no hubiese visto esa caja, pero como bien dijo el joven Ryuuji: "La curiosidad mato al gato"._

Y así iba el pobre Fudou caminando con pasos pesados y molestos por todo el campo y cada cuando sus compañeros se acercaban a preguntarle su notorio comportamiento este los termina por enviar a la "M" y seguir con su camino. Desde que el descerebrado de Kidou encontrar esa parvada de pingüinos no lo había dejado de molestar, apenas llevaban unas horas y ya las sentía como años. Justo cuando estaba por sentarse en una de las bancas de la cancha su teléfono sonó, y claro que ya sabía quién.

—¿Qué quieres? —Por nada del mundo disimulo el enfado en su voz—, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por un demonio! ¡Ya les di de comer! —Grito a todo pulmón—, ¡Si, ya les cambien también la arena de la caja! —Replico—, ¡Si también jugué con ellos! —Una notoria vena de ira salió en su calva cabeza—, ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a hacer eso! —El pobre Fudou estaba que explotaba de la ira y la vergüenza—, ¡Pero-! —Se calló un momento y con gran suspiro, y grandes esfuerzos, dijo lo siguiente—, Mamá Fudou también los quiere…

Dicho eso el silencio que antes había se llenó de las risas y carcajadas de todo el mundo, es que no todos los días ves a Fudou decir eso, mucho menos como mamá. Akio estaba que estallaba de la ira, después se las desquitaría con Kidou, ahora lo que tenía en mente era como deshacerse de todos su compañeros presentes, y encontraría una, una doloroso y lenta.

—Malditos pingüinos… Maldito Kidou… Y maldita caja…

**¡Pin, pon, pan! Lo logre terminar (XD) ni idea de cómo me salió (eso no es nuevo ¬¬), pero bueno, ¿Qué decir? ¡Amo hacer sufrir a Fudou! (XD) soy una sádica completa (:3) tal vez no se lo tenía merecido del todo pero bueno todo es por la trama del One-shot. Solo agradecerles haber leído otra de mis locas historias y también disculparme por mis faltas ortográficas, estoy pensando seriamente en conseguir un Beta (¬¬ malditas faltas ortográficas), pero bueno con esto me despido y nos leemos después.**

**Matta Nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
